


Just My Rope

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [22]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to remember who he is and Sam wants to try out something he learned online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/Dean/Eliot, Sam finds Knotty boys on youtube.

 

  
“What the hell?”Sam looked at the two of them and smiled.It was easy enough with Eliot who had never tried to order Sam around but with Dean he needed reminders from time to time, a way to remember that when it was outside the hunt, Sam called the shots.

 

Dean was staring at Eliot, his eyes wide and wondering.

 

“Oh just a little something I picked up online Dean.” He said with a wicked grin. “Have a seat so we can get started.”

 

“Sammy…”

 

Sam pushed Dean against the wall suddenly, not angry but punishing.“You want to play it that way Dean we can.You need to remember who you are.Who I am.Now get on your knees.”And he pushed at the pressure point of Dean’s shoulder and watched him go down, not fighting an inch now that he understood what this was about.

 

“Good.” Sam said as Dean sat back on his heels waiting.Eliot watched from the chair across the room and Sam could see the way he wanted to go to Dean.He could see the way he watched him as well, torn between master and playmate.He smiled as he turned his back on Dean and grabbed the end of one of the ropes that bound Eliot.When pulled just right it gave a little friction and… Eliot moaned into the feel of it and Sam smiled.

 

He let go and he could feel Eliot’s desperation in the air.He smiled down at Dean.“Take your clothes off Dean.All of it.”

 

Dean did as he was told and as quick as Sam expected him too.He ran his hand through Dean’s hair, Dean pressing into his movements, taking what affection his master would give him tonight.

 

There were still times he wondered how he had managed to get this lucky, to have Dean so compliant and submissive to his will.Other times he wondered how he’d managed to get them both and the awe was more than he could handle.Tonight it was blessing and curse because there were times when he wanted to just be Sam and to be held but Dean and Eliot tended to ignore Sam unless it was in this mode.

 

He grabbed the ropes he had waiting for Dean and smiled through his darkened thoughts. “Sit facing the back of the chair Dean.”

 

When he was properly bound, unable to move anything without Sam’s controlling it, Sam smiled.He pulled the loose ropes from each of his boys into his hands and stood between them.He tugged one of the ropes on Dean’s makeshift getup and a large knot moved slowly between his cheeks.When Eliot’s was tugged it rubbed his cock.Sam smiled at the two of them.

 

“I wonder which one of you I’ll make come first? Just with my rope?” Both men groaned and Sam laughed. Okay so maybe being the master here tonight wasn’t too bad.

 

 


End file.
